Tamara
}} '''Tamara' is one of the supporting characters of Once Upon a Time. Thanks to the manipulations of Peter Pan and his faithful Lost Boys, Tamara was brainwashed into believing that magic was unholy and that our world had to be cleansed of it. Along with her lover, Greg Mendell, she set out to do exactly that, even going as far as to become engaged to a former Enchanted Forest resident just to hit the mother load that was Storybrooke. Her betrayal of him didn't go over well though, and she ended up dying when her would-be father-in-law saw fit to rip out her heart and crush it on the isles of Neverland. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} In Hong Kong, Tamara is seen in the waiting room of the Dragon when her turn comes to see him. When she stands up, she drops her phone, and August W. Booth, who's also there to see the Dragon, hands it back to her. Later, Tamara encounters August at a bar where she tells him that she went to see the Dragon because she has cancer and had to give up a picture of her and her grandmother, as well as later pay a large sum of money. When Tamara receives a call and leaves to answer it privately, August sees the money in her purse and steals it so that he can use it to cure himself of his own affliction. Tamara chases him through the streets but he makes it to the Dragon and receives a potion that is to cure him. Tamara sees this potion and chases August once more. He falls into an alley and Tamara robs him of the potion. Tamara later revisits the Dragon and tells him that the substance of the potion matches no element found on Earth and she believes it to be magical. When the Dragon begins to reveal his "true form" and floats towards her in an array of smoke, Tamara takes out a special taser and electrocutes him, which kills him almost instantly. Later, Tamara is seen watching as August talks to Neal Cassidy in New York City, and when the former drives away on his motorcycle, she "accidentally" bumps into Neal which causes her coffee to spill all over her. Neal offers her his scarf to cover the stain as she has no time to change, and she tells him that it's perfect, thanking her. The two go on to become engaged. 'Season 2 }} When an Outsider crashes into the town of Storybrooke, Maine, the residents of said town begin going through his cell phone. They discover that his name is Greg Mendell and that he's completely normal. Soon enough, someone rings his cell, given the name of simply "Her" (Tamara), and the people panic. Soon enough, she stops ringing, and Greg's phone is returned to him after his operation. He then uses it to call "Her" and tells her that she's not going to believe what he saw, meaning magic. Greg calls "Her" (Tamara) yet again after he films with his cell phone Regina making things fly around the room with magic, thus proving it exists. He tells her that he won't be coming home for a while as he wants to stick around town an investigate. }} Captain Hook shows up in New York and stabs Mr. Gold with his hook, which turns out to have been poisoned, meaning that Gold has only a matter of hours to live. He needs to be taken to Storybrooke fast so that they can cure him using magic, and Neal offers t sail his father, Emma and Henry there via Hook's pirate ship, which he used to get to Manhattan. Outside, Emma sees that Neal plans on using a car and wonders why, he explains that he'll need it to drive them to the ship. She asks him if its his, implying he may have stolen it, but he states that it's borrowed. Tamara soon approaches Neal and Emma, introducing herself to the latter, and Neal tells the blonde that she's his fiancée, to whom the car belongs. Emma is completely taken aback. }} Emma is surprised to discover that Neal has invited his fiancée Tamara to stay in Storybrooke, her not knowing who he really is or where he's really from. When she arrives, she shares bagels with Neal, Emma and Henry, until the latter two leave and Neal uses the book of fairytales to explain to Tamara that his real name is Baelfire and he comes from a place called the Enchanted Forest. Tamara initially doesn't believe this, thinking that Emma wants Neal back now that he knows Henry's he's son, noting how reluctant Neal was to tell the story of how they met. Tamara is later seen at Granny's Diner where she overhears Mary Margaret tell Emma and Marco that August is in a trailer in the woods. Tamara makes her way into the town's forest and discovers the trailer, where she finds a completely wooden August W. Booth. She tells him that she still has some of the Dragon's potion that could stop his wooden affliction in her apartment in New York, but that he can only have it if he promises never to return to Storybrooke. August takes this deal and uses Tamara's car to leave town, however, upon seeing the photograph of her and her grandmother, August turns around, realizing that Tamara killed the Dragon. He makes his way to the sheriff's station in search of Emma and calls her cell, however, Tamara cuts off the call before he can reveal anything. August vows to expose Tamara to the town for someone who wants to take the magic from Storybrooke, and so she takes out her magical taser and electrocutes him, causing his death. He stumbles outside where he is found by the town's residents. He tries to warn Emma of Tamara, but passes before he is able to. Tamara nonchalantly joins the crowd and witnesses August be turned back into a little boy by Mother Superior, who viewed his final act as selfless, brave and true, however, Pinocchio does not remember the warning he tried to give. Later, when Neal is in the shower, Tamara visits Greg down the hall and sleeps with him, revealing herself to be "Her" from his cellphone. }} Tamara meets Greg in his room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast where he's mapped out all of the places in town where he's seen magic, saying the town's lousy at being discrete. He tells her to go to avoid Neal suspecting anything, but Tamara assures him that he won't, before asking Greg if he's had any luck in finding his father. Greg has not but his girlfriend promises that they won't leave town without him. Greg proceeds to ask about "the package" and Tamara says that it's right outside town. He wonders if its stable and she assures him of this. She says that she'll drive it into town the following night before leaving the room. The next night, Greg is seen waiting at the town line as Tamara pulls up beside him with a trailer attached to her car. She tells him that they shan't have to do much work as if there's anyone who you can count on to do your dirty work - it's a pirate. She opens the container and Captain Hook is revealed to be inside the package. }} Greg and Tamara keep Hook tied up at the Storybrooke clock tower where they ask him to do a job for them. He refuses, having killed Rumplestiltskin and fulfilled his life's purpose, but they soon show him that Mr. Gold is alive, and so he agrees to help the two of them manipulate Regina. Later, Tamara runs into Emma at Granny's Diner and the blonde sees a list in the girl's purse of the town's residents and their fairytale identities, and when Tamara says she's trustworthy, Emma uses her "superpower" to determine that she's lying. This leads Emma to believe that she's the "she" that August warned them about, and begins to stalk Tamara alongside Henry. When Neal catches them in his and Tamara's room at the B&B, the two of them agree to stop investigating her. Later, after Regina betrays Hook, she is met in the library by he, Tamara and Greg, not being able to use magic against them due the the wristband that Hook gave her, containing the strongest metals and machinery known to man that are currently counteracting every magical fiber of her being. When Greg states that he's a man on a mission, Regina presumes that it is to find his father, but Greg reveals this to not be true, refusing to tell Regina what their real aim is. He then gives the order for Tamara to bag Regina, and so his girlfriend places a bag over Regina's head and kidnaps her. }} Tamara wakes up early and tells Neal that she's training for a marathon when in fact she's going to the town cannery where her and Greg are keeping Regina strapped down and powerless. She shows him the magic beans she collected from Regina's office and he shows her the black diamond the Queen had on her, they decide to send this information back to "home office". As Greg brutally tortures Regina, Emma begins searching for the mayor and suspects Tamara is behind it. She discovers that she's dragged sand in with her when she's supposedly been running in the woods, but when they investigate further, Tamara makes it look like she runs there and then across the beach, when she's really heading back to the cannery. Inside, Regina becomes confused over Greg and Tamara's ambitions, and they explain that they work for an organization that hopes to cleanse the world of all its unholy magic. Eventually, Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret and David discover where Regina is being kept, the cannery, and go in. As Mary Margaret and David free Regina, Emma and Neal search elsewhere. When they here of Greg's involvement, Neal takes this to mean Tamara is innocent, however, she emerges and reveals herself guilty, knocking Emma down and shooting Neal. She moves in to shoot him in the head but the gun is kicked out of her hands by Emma and a struggle ensues between the two of them. Eventually, Tamara throws down a magic bean which opens a portal, she then runs away as the injured Neal gets sucked down it. Tamara and Greg meet up in the woods where she tells him that she heard back from the home office and they told her what the black diamond is - a fail-safe that can be used to wipe Storybrooke off the map and kill all of its inhabitants. The two of them plan to use it. }} Greg and Tamara go with Hook down to the town mines where they plan to activate the diamond and destroy Storybrooke, wiping out all of its inhabitants in the process. They reveal that they don't actually know who they're working for but that at least this means they believe in something and are willing to die for their cause. Tamara places the diamond down on a rock as Greg grabs one of the dwarfs' axe, striking the diamond with it and causing it to activate - beginning to revert Storybrooke back to the forest it once was. Back at the cannery, Greg is seen burning some documents as he's approached by Hook and David, who want to steal a bean. They chase him inside where he's overpowered by Hook and Tamara protects him with her gun, before being chased by David. She trips and drops her gun, and Hook manages to steal one of Greg's beans before he gets up and runs away, taking Tamara with him. Later, Regina and Emma halt the diamond with their own magic, but as they do so, Tamara and Greg kidnap Henry and take him up to the docks. They said that they came to town to destroy magic but found something much more important - him. They then throw their magic bean into the water where it opens a portal. Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Regina approach them but Greg and Tamara jump down it first, taking Henry with them. The Charmings and company soon discover that Henry is in Neverland, where a deadly foe lies in wait... Season 3 }} Tamara and Greg arrive in Neverland with Henry as their prisoner. Henry warns the two of them that his family is coming to get him, but the two of them warn him in turn that his family hasn't yet seen the likes of Neverland. He seems surprised that this is where they next want to destroy, and Tamara points out that it's the mother load of magic. She then asks Greg for her communicator so that she can send a signal back to Home Office and Henry wonders who they work for and if these people will be able to get them back home after magic is destroyed. Greg assures the kid that who they work for takes good care of them and they don't ask questions; they just believe in their cause. Tamara is surprised to learn that the communicator doesn't work and Greg suggests that maybe it's a problem with the batteries, but when he opens up the back to check, only sand falls out. Believing this to be some sort of mistake, Greg then starts a fire so that he can signal their employers and let them know they succeeded, and this attracts the attention of the Lost Boys. They are surprised to learn that they have been working for a group of teenagers and demand to know what the plan is, using Henry as a bargaining chip. However, this backfires when Peter Pan's shadow rips Greg's own shadow from his body, killing him, and a Lost Boy shoots Tamara in the back with an arrow. She is later seen clawing her way across the sand when Rumplestiltskin happens upon her. He heals the arrow wound in her back and asks her where Henry is, at which she reveals that she told him to run, and he ran. She then tells Rumple that she's sorry for Neal's death and asks if he can forgive her. He answers negatively before ripping out her heart and crushing it to dust. 'Post-Death 'Season 3' Tinker Bell mentions having stumbled across the dead bodies of Greg and Tamara, having stole the latter's watch and spent the entire night cleaning blood off of it. However, she was unable to salvage anything from Greg due to there not being enough left of him. Trivia *Her casting call describes her as "African American, Late 20s to mid 30s. She's beautiful, artistic, relaxed, friendly, charming and smart. She's also ambitious, fearless and a born leader, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 218 01.png Promo 218 02.png Promo 218 03.png Promo 218 04.png Promo 218 06.png Promo 218 07.png Promo 218 09.png Promo 218 10.png Promo 220 07.png Promo 220 09.png Promo 220 10.png Promo 220 12.png Promo 220 14.png Promo 221 18.png Promo 221 19.png Promo 221 20.png Promo 221 21.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters